The present invention relates to a perimetral slab formwork system that can especially be applied for those slabs requiring an additional working surface that allows arranging formwork risers and the movement of people.
To build concrete floor slabs, a complete formwork floor is made using a series of elements supporting panels the arrangement of which provides a smooth and horizontal surface on which the concrete is poured to obtain the floor slab once it has set.
Grid formwork structures are known, which are generally formed by a series of longitudinal beams combined with cross beams housing the formwork panels in a fixed position, said beams being supported by props.
An example of this type of structure is described in International Patent Application PCT/ES01/00133, belonging to the applicant of the present invention, which contemplates the incorporation of support bolsters located in the props on which the primary beams and the cross beams closing the grid are assembled, the cross beams being fixed by nailing their ends into the bolsters, providing an exact measurement between primary beams and stiffening the structure before arranging the formwork panels, which are then assembled in the area thus defined quickly and easily. The assembly rate is thus increased, and the number of operators required for the job is therefore reduced.
In the event of increasing the overhang of the formwork and/or aiding in personnel safety, some solutions are known which conventionally use supplementary wedges and braces, and the beams can also be extended in length to form a service scaffold support.